


This Side Of The City

by Mozzarella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But only mentioned!, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/pseuds/Mozzarella
Summary: In which McCree has to explain why his boyfriend is out with his other boyfriends





	This Side Of The City

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Lex on the Hanzo's Hole Horde Discord Server! She asked for any combination of certain Overwatch boys (with Hanzo in the centre of course) and I just decided
> 
> WHY NOT ALL OF THEM
> 
> Or at least most of them! 
> 
> Central ship in this fic is McHanzo, though Hanzo is together with many people, including Genji!

The first time someone whispered conspiratorially into McCree’s ear about Hanzo, he hadn’t really known what to say. The woman had been all over him since day one, and he couldn’t exactly tell her to fuck off when he was working in Overwatch’s fine establishment as a barman, so he’d let her off easy, telling her she was gorgeous and charming but that he had a boyfriend, and that had seemingly been the end of that—some hot looks sent his way when she thought he didn’t notice notwithstanding.

“Your boyfriend has that bridge piercing and undercut, doesn’t he? Asian man, real big guns?” she’d continued, and McCree chuckled, hiding his own apprehension behind an easy smile.

“Yeah that’s Hanzo alright. You catch ‘im in the park doing morning meditations or somethin’? Always nice to see those stretches,” McCree said, disarmingly charmed, but the woman pressed on, looking eager and sinister in equal measure.

“I saw him in the park, alright,” she said airily. “He was having a picnic with some older man—enormous, and he had been feeding him these tiny cakes like it was nothing. It was embarrassing, really—they were all over each other, you’d think they were teenagers. I thought you said he was your boyfriend.”

“He is,” McCree said, smile set firmly.

“Don’t you think you deserve better, though?”

“No, actually,” McCree said cheerfully, cutting her short. “Hanzo’s everything you could ask for in a fella. He’s pretty special.”

Even with the smile on his face, something in his tone seemed to put the woman off just enough for the conversation to end there.

* * *

 

 Hanzo had always striven for all that was best in life, but somehow the version of him that his younger self would have been offended to know had more now than he ever thought he’d deserve. Right now, he was sitting on the couch with his brother’s head in his lap, stroking his offensively neon hair as he purred like a cat, leaning into the touch.

His family had always believed their relationship to be unseemly.

Whether they were right or wrong, his family had been hurting them both for far too long for Hanzo to regret anything now, here in their shared home half a world away, cut off from their family’s toxic influence, surrounded by more love than Hanzo had dreamt of.

“Oh, so you’re back then,” said a gruff voice as another of their residents came in from the hall.

Hanzo lifted his head to accept a kiss from a bearded mouth (which was something he had to learn to get used to, living here—kissing men who had thicker beards than he), some fingers running through his hair, smooth as silk.

“Move your legs, kid,” Gabe grunted as he lifted Genji’s ankles with one arm, settling onto the other side of the comfy couch.  “Your brother’s too pretty to kick out but you’re on thin ice.”

Genji laughed, hitching his legs up and rolling all the way back onto his shoulders, doing a perfect roll off Hanzo’s side of the couch.

“Just say my brother’s got the best ass this side of the city, Gabe. You can be honest.”

Hanzo couldn’t hold back a bark of laughter when he heard Genji yelp, following the sharp sound of a smack as Jack rounded the couch, rolled up newspaper in hand. He greeted both Hanzo and Gabe with a kiss that was almost perfunctory, but honestly sweet for the put-together (tight-assed, Genji would say) soldier Jack Morrison was.

“Nah, your brother has the best tits in the city, but you’ve got the tightest ass in this house,” Gabe said, and Genji , still sore from Jack’s smack to his ass, gave the man a wink and a middle finger.

“Aniki, you gonna let them bully me like this?” Genji said, to which Hanzo responded by patting Genji’s butt gently and saying “it builds character. Anyway, you know Reyes has a soft spot for you and your ass.”

“Against everyone’s better judgment,” Jack muttered, but Genji retaliated by jumping into his lap. The grumbling that ensued was loud, but only until Jack had arranged Genji like a particularly over-active dog to settle on his runner’s thighs in the most comfortable position possible.

It wasn’t long before McCree walked in, the only one of them with any real gainful employment (though both Jack and Gabe ran a business that may not have strictly been legal in certain states and Hanzo had some deep pockets and offshore accounts that he’d put aside from youth, enough for him and Genji to live off of until their twilight years), and found most of his fellow housemates sprawled over a couch that, in theory, couldn’t hold all of them.

“Well ain’t you just a comfy bunch,” McCree chuckled. As he circled the full up couch, Hanzo reached out and touched his hand, and McCree knelt down low to kiss his palm, settling in for a proper greeting.

“We’ve got room,” Gabe said, “Otherwise we’d have to get rid of this couch.”

“I like the couch. It’s comfortable.”

“You think you like the couch, but it’s actually a back-breaking mess that has the mold of our asses so we’ve been tricked into thinking it’s comfortable.”

McCree shook his head at the back and forth this started between the two older men, and he leaned down to whisper into Hanzo’s ear and the two of them made their way over to the dining area to talk.

“One of my customers saw you with Rein today, at the park,” he said when they were out of earshot.

Hanzo tilted his head gravely, though he usually looked much more serious than he really was. “Any problems?” he asked pragmatically.

“No, naw I just wanted you to know. Lady knew we were together and she was sniffing around, asking questions, but… No, I just wanted to ask you what you think I should say next time this happens.”

Hanzo nodded in understanding. “People will think I’m being unfaithful.”

“Long and short of it, yeah. It’s… well, I don’t want them gettin’ the wrong idea about you. That you’d cheat. You’re the most loyal guy this side of the ocean, I just wish people would stop making assumptions.”

Hanzo smiled, pulling McCree in by the waist. “You’re sweet,” he murmured, raising one hand to rub the back ofMcCree’s neck to soothe him.  “Tell them… I’m an escort with many clients.”

McCree snorted, but it did the trick, and the tension that was left in him drained as he relaxed in Hanzo’s arms.

“Or tell them the truth. One way or another, I trust your judgment. Nothing I could say could ever be kinder than what you have to say about me,” Hanzo said softly.

“My boyfriend has almost a dozen other boyfriends, half of whom we live with, at least a couple I’m involved with too, and still somehow he has the time to make me feel like I’m the most special guy in the world,” McCree said, huffing into Hanzo’s hair.

“Whatever you like,” Hanzo laughed, ruffling McCree’s hair, which had been tied down clean for his work.

 

* * *

 

 

And the next time someone came up to McCree to ask him about his boyfriend, now seen arm in arm with two older men who had been arguing over groceries while Hanzo mediated sedately, McCree looked them in the eye and said, deadpan, “My boyfriend’s the best escort in the city, and I’m real proud of him.”

 

 

 


End file.
